Shadows in the Dark
by Sky Blue Smarty Girl
Summary: It all happened so fast I was not at Gallagher Academy and next moment I know is I'm standing at the doorstep to a Spy School. The problem was nobody had remembered anything from the night before, not even whose house we were last at. We remembered who we are but just not where we were exactly. It felt like we had been brain washed. Not even my friends remembered the black limo-


**_ Hot Chocolate and Weird Chaos_**

"Any one up for more Hot Cocoa?" I ask holding out the platter of Hot chocolate. Paisley looks up and walks over to where I'm hovering above Audrey's head. Audrey looks up and catches a whiff of the air around her. "Chocolate." She says, the room then turns into a laugh fest. "We'll take as much as we can get." Erica answers placing her thick caramel hair into a fishtail braid that hangs over her shoulder. "Good, cause mom says there is a whole stock in the pantry." Audrey laughs and grabs one of the hot steaming mugs from the platter and screams as she takes a sip.

"Hot?" Paisley asks her as if it is the simplest question. Audrey mumbles as a reply. She sets down her mug on the coffee table and reaches for her water. "Just came fresh out of the kettle." I smirk. Audrey glares at me then looks away. "Would've been nice to know that." Tasha looks up from her kindle and smirks. "Its pretty obvious." Audrey frowns. "Well sorry for not knowing." I laugh, the two look like they're about to cause a fight with each other.

"Okay it's not Audrey's fault she didn't know, it's mine for not announcing it." Audrey sends a smile in my direction and I send one back at her. Audrey slips her jacket off and sets it onto the couch but more like she throws it. At me. "Hey you guys I know exactly what we can do!" She exclaims. Everyone's heads perk up and nod as if they can tell where this conversation is going next and they're interested. "What?" I ask setting down the platter on the table and siting on the floor with my legs to my chest.

"Anna, remember that game I told you about at lunch?" My memory suddenly goes back to when I'm just sitting down and she announces the game. I nod. "Well that's what we could do. We could play my Murder Mystery Game I came up with." Tasha sets down the kindle and leans in closer as if all the words she needed to hear were "murder" and "mystery".

"It actually has a background like clue really. I've made card that either have a capital I for innocent or a capital M for murder." The rest of the girls move from the couch to the floor where Audrey and I are sitting. Paisley crosses her legs to her chest and folds her hands around her legs copying exactly what I am doing. "Okay so after you each get a card that tell you whether you are innocent or a murder, Anna here will hand you a card that tells the character you are playing as. Oh, each card is different by the way." Paisley scoots closer to me. Yup this Sleepover just got officially weird and awkward.

I sip from my mug and undo my French braid, but then redo it while listening. Audrey clears her throat after sipping from her glass of water and continues her instructions. "Now usually when a person is getting murdered it's dark out, so Anna and I will go through the house and make sure every single light in every room is turned off." I nod in agreement and watch as everyone huddles closer to Audrey. Minutes later I see a light flicker and then fade as if someone switched the switch. Weird. I think to myself.

Paisley scoots father away from me as if she thinks I'm the one who's causing this to happen. "Now the game will begin once I get everything set up. Anna do you mind helping me?" I turn my head back around to face her and nod. "Perfect. Then we should have this game starting in less than fifteen minutes. All of you pick bases and you're allies. Anna is already taken." she points toward me. I jab my hands at my chest and ask, "I am?" Audrey looks over at me and gives me the cold stare. Her stare looks as if she is staring right through my green eyes. "Yes Anna you are." I laugh. "By whom?" I ask the question sounding like one of the dumbest girls at my party which is totally not what I meant to sound like. Audrey probably thinks that to. "By me, Anna." she replies annoyed. I decide not to mess with Audrey during the game, just to be safe because who knows she might be the murder and my Allie.

I suddenly become very aware of that happening in the game. "Okay, Anna here's you're card don't put it back until I say." I take the card from her and open it since it is folded like an envelope. "Innocent." I whisper to myself. I am very aware that this game is kind of supposed to be like Clue and The Hunger Games. "Next, I will hand you the card that says your character." Audrey announces as she puts her's and my card back on the coffee table. "What are you?" I ask in whisper so know one will hear that I'm trying to cheat, but hey don't blame be for trying to protect myself. "I can't say." She whispers back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

By the time the game is about to start I know that I am Innocent, I am a young girl whose name is Angelica who is a college student about to graduate her first year. Audrey turns up to be an actor named Lisa who is very successful. I'm starting to wonder if she just did these cards based on everyone's life or future. "Okay are we ready to start?" I nod my head as I get into position to run towards my fake Bow and Arrows and use it. "Ready." I say in my competitive voice. "Let the Murder Mystery begin!" She shouts. Tasha moves over a step. "And may the odds be ever in your favor." She mocks. I can't help but laugh.

"Thank you for that introduction Anna." She opens her eyes from picturing where everything is located. I open mine as well. "Wait what? That was Tasha who said that." She opens her eyes once agin but looks shocked from what I can see in the distance. "Sorry. Now as I was saying let the Murder Mystery Begin!" She shouts once again. Before anyone can dash off I quickly take a shout cut through the living room and towards my fake bow. Hey, I'm not the murderer but I at least want to defense myself.

"Anna where are you?" Audrey asks in a whine tone. I sigh. "Over here by the bathroom." I lie. I'm still scared of her being the Murderer. "I don't see you. Wait I'll just come find you." my teeth start chattering. "Great." I mumble. I dash upstairs and behind the couch I block the gap in the side (where the Murderer is most likely to see me) with blankets that have fallen behind the couch. I hear a shushing sound as I settle myself down. I look over and see Paisley and Erica huddled in a corner.

Erica is shivering and Fumbling her hands through her fishtail. I run my hand through my braid as I sit patiently waiting for the killer to strike anyone of us at any moment. I tend to find myself as the more adventurous type. I'm kind of like a Katniss Everdeen wanna be. I mean yes I have a fake bow and arrow, I wear my hair into a French braid all the time, and I have the tend to be protective of myself. The radio blares "Mmm Yeah" the latest single by Austin Mahone. I start to quietly hum along to the tune.

While waiting I admire my preciously and perfectly done purple finger nails. I hear a hissing noise and then someones shadow hovering above me. "Perfect." is all I can say to myself. I set an arrow in the string and move it around trying to find my target, once I do I let go of the arrow which hits my target and causes them to loose their balance. I dash off and find a new base, this time under my bed. I use the blankets hanging down to cover up the sides so no one can peek through and see me.

If I ever end up in the Hunger Games I think I will come out alive but harmed by some unknown kind of nature force. I can still hear the radio from where my base is located. I hear footsteps on the steps and get an arrow ready to shoot. But thing is the footsteps are to heavy to belong to any of my friends. I figure it's my mom coming back from the store so I place the arrow back down on the floor but in reach for when I actually do Need it.

I hear a scream from downstairs and then see the lights flicker on. Audrey's voice booms up the stairs. I can tell she's shouting at me. "Okay, the game is over now it's time to guess who the murderer is!" I grab my bow and head for the stairs almost running into Audrey in the process. "I heard something hit the ceiling and then I was out." Erica hinted. I kicked my bow and arrows under the couch with my foot, so it was out of sight. "Yeah I heard it to." Says Erica's Allie.

"Alright enough with the hints, now who do you think the murderer is?" Erica and her Allie point towards me. "Anna." I shake my head. "Audrey." I say. She shakes her head and looks toward dead Tasha and Paisley. "Okay now since you guys saw who killed you who was it?" Erica folds her sweaty palms in her lap. "Erica!" both of them shout. I laugh. "These people are really good at covering their covers." I think to myself. "Okay whom is ready for round two?" Audrey asks but sounds more like she is shouting her question. As if on cue everyone jumps up and heads back downstairs to the original base.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

By the time we're ready to start round two, I find out that I am the murderer and that I have the same character as last time. "Okay now the murderer gets a head start so everyone close you're eyes so your not peeking." I laugh quietly to myself so no one can hear me. I dash but more like tip toe quickly to the living room and retrieve my bow and arrow. I finally hear girls starting to run upstairs and fall right into my trap.

I find Paisley and Audrey huddled in the same corner Paisley and Erica where last round. "Sorry." I whisper before shooting them with my bow. They crawl but more like do the worm over to the middle of the room and play dead. I leave the crime scene and catch Tasha hiding behind the bathroom door with the lights on. "Got ya." I shoot her quickly with my bow before she can hear me or catch a glimpse of me.

I hear Shakira's voice boom out of the radio in the living room. "One person left." I whisper to my self as I quietly dash up the stairs to my room. I use my spare hair tie to fix my braid into a braided bun, but quickly since I don't have much time until the game is over. Once I'm in my room I see Erica huddled in the far end corner across from my bed like she is about to dash off but instead she stands there as if she is saying 'kill me already' so I do.

I walk over and get my bow ready to shoot but when I do I hear the lights flicker once again and then a flood of screams that can pierce anyone's ears. I flinch and Erica stands up. "You aren't gonna kill me?" She sounds worried like this whole game is the real thing. "No. But let's get downstairs." Erica takes my hand and I set my bow on my comforter. When we get downstairs all the girls are huddled in a pile on the floor holding onto each other, and still screaming loudly. I fumble with the Dream Catcher necklace I'm wearing that Paisley gave me as I watch them. But it only takes me minutes until I notice what they are screaming at.

The lights keep flickering off and on, the windows are open and wind is blowing fiercely through them, shadows are casted vastly on the floor. "Okay. Alright!" I shout. The girls turn their heads and look at me as if I am announcing something important. Clearly the only thing you can see in the off and on of the lights is my flashing red auburn hair. We hear the kitchen phone ring and ring again so we decide to walk over and see who is calling.

I put the person on speaker in case the person calling is someone's mom, but the number read on the ID screen it not one I have seen before. "Hello?" I answer slowly. Everyone gathers around as if I'm some science project. Erica starts to make them be quiet by shushing them. "Well, who is it?" Tasha asks, crossing her arms across her chest. "I don't know." I rep,y but apparently the other line hears me.

"If you don't know who is calling then why did you answer?" The voice is deadly sounding almost like the person I'm talking to on the other end is a kidnapper or a real life murderer. "Well if the phone rings I'm supposed to answer it." I reply trying to sound grownup but it truly doesn't in my opinion. "Your next." Is the reply I get. The voice sounds more like a harsh whisper so I hang up unaware on whats going to happen next.

**Plz Review and Tell me what should happen Next in the Comments R&R -SB out**


End file.
